The Daughter of a Hero
by CreativeWriter3
Summary: It has been seventeen years since the defeat of the evil mechtogan and Bakugan City has become a real community. Dan and Runo got married and now have a thirteen year old daughter named Raven. What happens when an old enemy of Dan's returns, looking for a pathway to revenge, and finds it in Raven? Start reading to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name's Raven Kuso. I'm thirteen years old. Everybody says that I look exactly like my dad only with longer hair. You probably don't know me but maybe this will help a little. My dad is Dan Kuso, the famous leader of the battle brawlers. After the reign of the Mechtogan, my dad and Runo started dating and then got married when they were twenty-one. Most people think it was too young but I believe it was the perfect age to be. They had me at twenty-two and they say that I'm there new light of hope. Our life was pretty normal. I went to school, hung out with friends and, of course, I battled. My bakugan is Pyrus Platinum Phoenix and she is the best friend a girl could ask for.

My family and I were very happy. All the battle brawlers lived together in Bakugan City which had grown into an amazing community with schools, offices and battle arenas. Shun and Alice got married the same time my parents did and they have a son named Rei Kazami. He and I are the same age but he likes to rub in the fact that he's two months older than me. He and I have been best friends since I was born and we are as close as friends can be. He has the most gorgeous spiky black hair, just like his dad's but he has Alice's soft brown eyes. Not that I like him or anything! We're just friends. Anyway, Rei is a Ventus battler and his bakugan is Ventus Typhoon Pegasus. Paige and Rafe got married, and they too live in Bakugan City. They have a four year daughter named Roxie and she is the cutest thin ever. They also have a two month old son named Ronin. Julie and Billie got married and they have a seven year old son named Ash. Jake married Chris and they have twin daughters named May and Dawn. They're four years old. Marucho married Soon and, in case you're wondering, hit a major growth spurt at the age of eighteen. He was soon the same height as dad. Marucho and Soon had a son named Kenta and he's four years old, the same as the Vallory twins.

Now to continue with the story. You would not believe what happened one July afternoon, during summer vacation. I was out late battling against Rei when suddenly I looked at my watch and realized that it was past eight o'clock. My parents were going to kill me if I didn't get home soon! I called on an ability, Blitz Titanium Tornado and Rei called one on too, Feather Dart Wind Strike, and the battle ended in a tie. I told Rei I had to go before running off with him calling out a response I didn't hear. I ran and ran and ran and didn't slow down until I reached our street. I could see my parents sitting on the front porch and, as soon as I was close enough, I waved. They saw and waved back, smiles on their faces. Suddenly, their smiles turned to looks of complete horror. My dad started running towards me shouting my name nut I didn't know what was wrong. I turned around and suddenly, I felt a searing pain course through my whole body. I collapsed and a scream escaped, the pain was so intense. All I heard was a cruel laugh before the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: This seems to have become a habit.  
Raven: What has?  
Me: Forgetting the disclaimer in the first chapter.  
Raven: Oh. Good point.  
Phoenix: (muttering) No wonder nobody likes her.  
Raven: Phoenix! Be nice! You wouldn't even exist if it weren't for her!  
Phoenix: Still, would it kill her to mention me a little more.  
Me: Enough! I'm sorry Phoenix; I'll try to mention you more in the next chapter. Anyway, I do not own bakugan. **

I was staring out over of a vast landscape of total destruction. It was Bakugan City. Half crumbled buildings and ginormous piles of ash were scattered in front of me. What had happened to my home?! Then, suddenly, I wasn't in Bakugan City anymore, I was in New Vestroia and I was greeted with the same amount of destruction. Phoenix let out a muffled sob at the sight of her trashed home. Then I was in Vestal, then Gundalia, then Nethia and then Earth and each place was a destruction zone. Then I was standing in front of an evil looking man, at least I think it was a man, in a yellow mask with six, glowing red eyes, on a throne with a majestic, yet terrifying, white draganoid standing next to him. "My, my Raven" the masked man said, "you look so much like your father. I will enjoy taking you from him." And then he started laughing, the same, evil laugh I had heard when I passed out, and the floor crumbled beneath me, tumbling me into complete darkness.

I sat up straight, screaming, when I realized that I was in my bed at home. My dad raced in right then and hugged me tight. "Hey dad" was all I managed to muster.  
"Raven!" he cried, overjoyed "you're okay! I was so worried." I was confused, what happened? Then I realized that everything I had seen had been a dream that I had had after passing out on the street. "What happened Dad?" I asked him. "Why did I faint? And why did it hurt so much when I did?"  
"You see kiddo" he started "It's a long story. Before I defeated the evil Mechtogan with your Uncles Shun and Marucho, I battled against an evil man named Mag Mel. After coming into contact with the sacred orb, the emperor of Gundalia, Barodius, had had his anger and hatred intensified. He and I both had a special connection with our bakugan called the gate and key and since we did, we also had a psychic link with each other. Drago and Mag Mel's bakugan, Razanoid had a link too."  
"Do Phoenix and I have a gate and key?" I asked.  
"I don't know, sweetie." He answered.  
"Wait a minute." I said, looking around in complete panic "where's Phoenix? Phoenix!"  
"Honey calm down!" My dad said, taking my arm. "Phoenix is with Drago. He's telling her the same story I'm telling you."  
"Oh." I said.  
"Now where was I?" He continued. "Oh yes! I was telling you about our psychic link. Through the link, Mag Mel and I could read each other's minds. It was frightening to know that an evil mad man could get inside my head whenever he wanted but it also helped me and the Brawlers to figure out where he was. Whenever we connected though, or came into close proximity of each other, it would cause us immense pain. When the Brawlers finally managed to defeat Mag Mel, the link between us was broken so the Brawlers and I assumed that he was dead. I could no longer sense him and Drago could no longer sense Razanoid. But today, we were proven wrong."  
"Proven wrong? How?"  
"When you were walking up the street today, Mag Mel appeared behind you."  
"What!"  
"I don't know how, but he did. He reached out towards you and I tried to you but I was too slow. When he touched your shoulder, you collapsed and started screaming. Then when Mag Mel disappeared, you fainted."  
"Wait a minute Dad. Didn't you say that it caused you immense pain whenever Mag Mel was near you? And that it was because you both had a gate and key?"  
"Yes, I did. What are you getting at?"  
"What if I fainted because Phoenix and I have a gate and key? It would explain the pain and the fainting."  
"But then, why wasn't I affected?"  
"Well, have you and Drago been able to use the power of the gate and key after I was born?"  
"Now that I think about it, we tried it once and it didn't work. We never figured out why. I think I get what you mean now. What if I passed the gate and key on to you, when you were born?"  
"Exactly what I was thinking. Dad, this Mag Mel guy, does he wear yellow armor and have six, glowing, red eyes?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Because when I fainted, I had visions of Bakugan City, Earth, New Vestroia, Vestal, Gundalia, and Nethia in total destruction. Then I saw a man with six, red eyes, sitting on a throne with a white draganoid standing next to him."  
"A white draganoid? Hmmmm… It couldn't be him could it?"  
"Who dad, who?"  
"Naga, Wavern's twin brother, who tried to take control of the infinity and silent cores."


End file.
